


Trickster

by GiveMeSleepOrCoffee



Series: You like the Trickster, really? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Winchester, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeSleepOrCoffee/pseuds/GiveMeSleepOrCoffee
Summary: Gabriel meets the Winchester siblings, but Sam really catches his eye.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: You like the Trickster, really? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, this is it.” 

The lights turn on to reveal the inside of the dorm. Sam and Dean were working on a case, someone had died in the dorm in such a weird way. They had talked to the janitor and he had agreed to let them in.

“So you and the dude were friends.” Dean asked.

“No, not friends. But we knew each other.” The Janitor said “I’m Lance by the way.” 

“Don’t care.” Dean said.

Sam hit Dean in the head.

“Don’t mind him Lance, he’s just grumpy.” Sam said.

“My brothers are grumpy also.” Lance said “So it's ok.”

“So do you know anything about the person that lived here?” Sam asked.

“Yea, Mark was an ok guy. He always left around 12 pm for work, he wasn’t the nicest person.” Lance said.

“Did he have any enemies?” Sam asked “Anyone wanted to hurt him?”

“Oh ya, lots of people hated him. But I don’t think they wanted him dead.” Lance said.

“Can you give me a list of people.” Sam said “It would help out a lot.”

“Sure, anything for you.” Lance said, writing down names.

Sam may have blushed at that and Dean may have given a look to the guy. Dean didn’t want to be there while his sister was getting hit on, he didn’t want his sister hit on at all. He went to the bathroom to look for sulfur or a hex bag.

“Here you go.” Lance said, giving the list to Sam “So what are you doing later?” 

“You mean other than figuring out this case, nothing.” Sam said “Why?”

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to catch dinner later.” Lance said “You know, a date.”

“I- uh.” Sam said, blushing “Sure.”  
Lance had a big smile on his face.

“Great, let me know when you get off.” Lance said, giving his number to Sam.

Dean came back to the room with nothing.

“Alright we should get going, thank you for letting us search.” Dean said, leaving the room. 

“See you later.” Sam said, following Dean.

Lance just watched as they walked out, his eyes just followed Sam until they left. He let out a sigh before locking the place up. Lance looked out a window to see the siblings, he had a smirk on his face.

“You got a date with that dude, really Sam.” Dean said “Your standards must be really low.”

“Dean it's just one date.” Sam said “Relax.”

“I’m your big brother, relaxing isn't what I do.” Dean said “At least not with you.” 

Sam rolled her eyes as they got in the car. ACDC filled the Impala as they drove back to their motel. Lance smirk changed to a wide smile, he took off his jumpsuit. He changed into his street clothes and popped out a lollipop. He ate the sucker and thought about what to do with the two hunters, he knows that he has to get rid of them. He just doesn’t know how to, he might just keep Sam and kill Dean off. He knows if he does then Sam won’t stop till she kills him, he’ll take the risk of it. After all he has a date he needs to be ready for.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Look if you get into any trouble, call me. If he does something to you, call me.” Dean said “And I’ll kill him.”

“Dean I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Sam said.

“Sam, how many times am I gonna tell you, it's my job.” Dean said “Also would it kill you to actually look nice for this guy.”

Sam rolled her eyes at Dean. Sam thinks she looks fine, after all they only wear flannel. So it's kinda hard to do that with flannel, but a T-shirt and having it opened works just fine.A knock was at the door, Sam quickly opened it. There stood Lance, with flowers.

“Wow you look really good.” Lance said.

“Thanks, no so bad yourself.” Sam said.

“These are for you.” Lance said, giving Sam the flowers.

“Thank you.” Sam said, looking at them “They're really pretty.”

“Glad you like them.” Lance said, holding his hand out “Shall we get going?”

Sam sat the flowers down on the table, she took hold of Lance’s hand and they left. Dean had a feeling in his gut that he couldn’t describe, he got on the laptop and researched whatever it was that they were hunting. Meanwhile, Lance had taken Sam to a local dinner that was close to the motel. 

“So tell me about yourself.” Lance said.

“Trust me, there is nothing interesting about me.” Sam said.

“Well that can’t be true.” Lance said.

“How about you tell me about yourself?” Sam said.

“Alright, then you tell me something.” Lance said.

“Deal.” Sam said, eating her food.

“Well, I have 3 older bro’s.” Lance said.

“That's a lot.” Sam said.

“It's whatever.” Lance said “How about you, any siblings?”

“My partner is actually my brother.” Sam said.

“Really, how can someone like that be related to you.” Lance said “Amazing.”

“I know, but I love him.” Sam said.

“I can understand that.” Lance said

Sam and Lance kept talking, they found more things that they have in common. While that was happening, Dean had found out what they were hunting, a Trickster. Dean had noticed something about the flowers. He had realised that they were at the apartment and were at the other victims' homes. Dean dug into it and found out that it was a trickster’s mark. It was a mixture of Lilly’s, Hyacinth, and Magnolias. Dean picks up his phone and dials Sam's number, he gets frustrated when she doesn't answer. 

“Sam listen, I did some research. We're dealing with a Trickster and you're with him.” Dean said “Just call me back.”

Dean got in his Impala and drove around trying to find them. He didn’t know where they went, but he did know the car. He found the vehicle at a random building. He parks Baby and runs out, he has the steak in his hand ready. He opens the door and walk’s in, he sees Sam in a chair tied up. 

“Sam!” Dean said, Running to her. 

Dean cuts the rope’s and removes them, Dean puts his hands on Sam's face.

“Are you alright, did he hurt you?” Dean asked.

“No, I’m alright.” Sam said “How did you?”

“I saw the car, Sam we're dealing with a Trickster.” Dean said, getting Sam up.

Clapping could be heard in the building. Sam pulled out her knife that she hid in her boot. The siblings were back to back with each other. They didn’t know where he was and they couldn’t see anyway cause the flashlight Dean had went out. Moonlight was the only way they could see and it was barely helping. The building turned into a theater and there was the Trickster sitting in one of the seats and eating a candy bar. He looked them dead in the eye and snapped his finger.  
Sam pushed Dean out of the way as a scarecrow came at them. It had an axe in its hand. The building turned into a theater. There was Lance sitting in a chair and eating a snickers. The siblings managed to get a few cuts on the scarecrow, but it picked up Dean and threw him into the chairs. 

“DEAN!”

Sam was pulled up and thrown on the stone table on the stage. The scarecrow's hand was around her throat as his other was holding the axe high. Before that could happen Dean was able to stab the Trickster. He dropped the candy and died. The scarecrow vanished and Sam sat up fast and got off the table. 

“You okay?”

“Yea, let's just get out of here.”

The siblings left the building and headed back to their motel, but little did they know that they would be seeing Lance again real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean decided to stay at Bobby’s for a bit. They told him all about the case with the Trickster, but they still felt a bit off about it. 

“Hello.” 

They turned their heads at the voice only to find Cas.

“Damn’t Cas, a little warning would be nice.” Dean said. 

“Sorry Dean, but I noticed that you had gotten back from your hunt and I thought I would say ‘Hello’”. Castiel said.

Dean rolled his eyes, but had a faint smile on his face. 

“You want a beer Cas?” Bobby asked.

Cas shook his head before taking a seat beside them. They had caught Cas up on what he missed. The date that Sam was gonna go on, but it ended up with him being the monster that they were hunting.  
That night they decided to go to bed, besides Cas since he doesn’t sleep. When Sam closed her door she felt a presence, when she turned around there he stood. Lucifer. 

“How the? Why are you here.” Sam said, pulling out her knife. 

“Sammy, I know this is a shock, but I assure you. I am just visiting you, that's all.” Lucifer said “I didn’t come here to harm you.”

“How do I know you aren’t lying.” Sam said.

“Because.” he said, stepping closer and having her pinned to the wall “Why would I want to hurt my vessel.”

“Sam, is everything ok in there.” Cas said, knocking on the door “I feel someone in there with you, Sam?”

“Don’t worry little brother, I assure you that Sam is safe.” Lucifer said “But try something and it won't be a good outcome.”

“I swear if you hurt her.” Casteil said. 

“Were just talking, don’t worry.” Lucifire said, looking at Sam “I just wanted to see you up close and personal.”

And with that he vanished. Sam sank to the floor, the door busted open. Cas was right by her side so fast. 

“You're alright, you're not hurt are you?” Cas asked “I’ll go get Dean if you want me to.”

“No, I don’t him to know about this.” Sam said “At Least let him rest tonight.”

Cas nodded, he helped her to bed and left when he saw her eyes closed. Sam had a hard time sleeping that night and when she did it was just nightmares.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Sam, you sure that you're alright?” Dean asked “After what you’ve been through by him.”

“Yes Dean, I assure you. I’m fine.” Sam said.

But she wasn’t, Lucifer is after her, she just saw her brother die about a hundred times, but she somehow forgave him. That's the part that gets her is that she so easily accepted his apology, after the hell he’s put her through.  
Sam snapped out of her thoughts when her plate was in front of her. The smell of food almost made her gage, but she knew she needed to eat. She gave her brother a smile before taking a bite out of her burger.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

They went back to Bobby’s, told him what had happened, but they did leave a few parts out.

“Jesus, you both alright.” Bobby said.

“Yea we are.” Sam said

Dean just took a swig from his beer. Bobby got up from his seat, he went to the kitchen and came back out with a box. The siblings looked at it confused. 

“This came for you Sam. Some guy named Gabriel dropped it off and told me to give it to you.” Bobby said.

Sam took the package, but she was shocked. Dean's face had angry written all over it.

“How the hell does he know about Bobby and his house and that we were gonna be here.” Dean said. 

Sam didn’t know, but she opened the box and there were flowers, like the ones he first got her. She dug through, and there was a note, a box of chocolates, and a few more boxes.  
Dean decided to read the note out loud: Dear Sam,  
I know that I have done stuff, that I thought was funny. But now I know that it only hurted you and I hated that. When I first met you I could tell that we were gonna meet again and I was right. But I also noticed that you were different, the more I learned about you the more I was interested. I know that you said you forgave me, but I want to do more for you to show you that. So tonight at 6 I will be getting you and I would like you to wear the dress I got you, trust me we're going to need it, but to me you look great either way.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Dean said.

“Call Cas, maybe he knows something.” Bobby said.

“Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!”

They heard of wings, knowing that Castiel was here. “You called?”  
_  
“I don’t understand. Why would Gabriel want Sam?” Cas asked.

“Because he has an obsession with Sam just like Lucifer does.” Dean says, joking. Hopefully.

Sam looked at the time to see its 5, she knew that has to get ready. She got up and grabbed the boxes and went to her room. Closing the door, she was ready for the night to be over with.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock was at the door. When Dean answered it there stood Gabe. Wearing a dark green shirt, black jacket, black pants, and black shoes. He walked in like it was normal to him and took a seat. 

“Heya Cassie, Deano.” Gabriel said “And some rando.”

“Its Bobby , you idjit.” Bobby said.

“Oh, so you're the father figure, gotta say man, I like you better than John.” Gabriel said “Hey Cas why don’t you go get Sam while the adults chats.”

Cas looked at Dean who nodded. Cas got up and went to go get Sam. Dean leaned against the wall, glaring at Gabriel. 

“What with the face Dean.” Gabriel said.

“You know why, after the crap you pulled.” Dean said. 

“Dean, that was in the past.” Gabriel said.

“Doesn’t matter, it was all you putting Sam through hell.” Bobby said.

“Look, tonight, I just want to give Sam a good time. So let's not ruin the mood.” Gabriel said “Tomorrow you can gut me down if you want.”

“Gonna hold you to it.” Bobby said.

“Cas! Sam! What’s taking you so long!” Dean yelled.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs/hall. They watched as Cas and Sam walked in. Sam wore the same color green dress, it had a gold chain belt around her waist, she was wearing flats, since she was already so freakishly tall, don’t need the inches for that one. They all stared at her, Sam was blushing because of the attention. 

“Wow Sam, I wasn’t expecting you to look so, wow.” Gabriel said “As much as I would like to keep staring we should get going.”

Gabriel took Sam’s hand and locked his arm with hers.

“Hey where are you guys going?” Dean asked.

“Some place where other supernatural creatures are.” Gabriel said, before disappearing with Sam.

Sam blinked cause she wasn’t really used to that, not even with Cas. Her eyes were wide when she saw a giant room with a bunch of people in it. Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold necklace. He let go of her and walked behind her to put it on.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“This is to protect you, from other gods and goddesses at least.” Gabriel said, taking her arm again “Let's get this show on the road.”

They walked around talking to a few people, they hadn’t recognized Sam, which is surprising since her and her brother have quite the reputation. Sam got a tap on her shoulder, when she turned around there was Crowley. 

“Moose, surprised to see you here.” Crowley said “Is that brother of yours here as well.” 

“No he’s not, I'm here with someone else though.” Sam said.

“And who, might I ask.” Crowley said, sipping his drink.

“That would be me.” 

Crowley almost choked when he saw Gabriel. “Loki!”

“Heya Crowley, how’s it been.” Gabriel said.

“Oh you know, same old same old.” Crowley said “But I see that you’ve been busy.” 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Gabriel said “But Sam and I should really get going, so see you around.”

Before Crowley said anything they were already gone. Gabriel and Sam had taken a seat.

“Sorry about him, didn’t know that he was gonna be here.” Gabriel said.

“It's fine.” Sam said “Gabriel why are we here?”

“I’m tired of coming to these events all alone, I get sad every time.” Gabriel said “I figured that if you came with me, I could have a good time then I normally do. And I am.” 

Sam smiled, it did warm her heart. She understood, Sam hated being alone. She put her hand on top of his. 

“I get it.” Sam said. 

Gabriel smiled, he was glad that someone did. He interlocked his fingers with hers. Sam was blushing.

“So, uh, what is this party that you’ve brought me to?” Sam asked. 

“This party is pretty much like a treaty. We have one every couple of years or so. It is to show them that we still go by the code of not killing another monster, unless they attack first.” Gabriel said “Now before you ask, I go by Loki here. Don’t ask long story, short story is that they think I’m a god. Got it.”

Sam nodded. She had no idea what was about to happen next. Gabriel snapped his fingers and two glasses of wine appeared in front of them. Sam smiled, they clinked their drinks together, and took a sip. The whole time their hands have been interlocked. 

But the moment wouldn’t last forever. Three people stepped up to the table.  
“Loki, you actually have a date. That's a surprise.” A woman said.

“Kali, Odin, Baldur! It's great to see you again!” Gabriel said. 

“So, who's the date?” Odin asked. 

“Oh, this is Samantha. We met awhile back and hit it off.” Gabriel said.

“Surprised that you would go for a human.” Kali said, giving a face. 

“And weren't you with an elephant.” Gabriel fired back.

Kali was gonna say something, but it was interrupted. Lucifer was there.

“So this is what, I’ve been missing. Man, I really have some catching up to do.” Lucifer said.

Everyone was quiet, you couldn't even hear their breaths. 

“Don’t be like that.” Lucifer said.

“How the hell did you get out!” Odin said.

“Well, my vessel got me out.” Lucifer said, looking his way noticing Sam and Gabriel “And as it turns out she’s here, holding hands with my brother.”

Sam’s eyes widened, Gabriel looked pissed. Pissed because both his and Sam’s covers were blown. 

“Lucy, don’t.” Gabriel said, standing up “Don’t you touch Sam.”

“Dear brother, I’m not mad at her.” Lucifer said, teleporting in front of him “It's you I'm mad at.”

Lucifer was gonna hit him, but instead Odin got to him first. Gabriel knew it was his time to go, so he grabbed Sam and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean, Cas, and Bobby were startled when Gabriel and Sam reappeared. 

“A little warning next time.” Dean said, noticing Sam was shaking a little “Sam, you alright.”

Gabriel noticed that she was shaking as well, so he had her sit.

“We ran into Lucifer.” Sam said.

Dean's eyes went wide, his gaze went to Gabriel, filled with anger. “Did you know that he was gonna be there?”

“What, of course not.” Gabriel said “If I knew I wouldn’t have brought her there. Besides, I have to deal with angry gods now. If they survived.”

“What do you mean, angry gods?” Bobby asked.

“My cover was blown by my brother, I went by Loki. So I’m probably second on their kill list.” Gabriel said “But right now I just want to make sure that Sams alright.” 

Sam was just looking down at the ground, she felt a burning on her neck. She put her hand on the burning part, her head felt so dizzy. 

“Sam.”

Her eyes widened, cause it was him. Sam turned her head, but she didn’t see him.

“Sam, you alright.” 

She turned to look at Dean, but was faced with Lucifer. Sam screamed and tried to get away from him, but ended up getting her. Lucifer pinned Sam to the couch.

“Hi Sammy, you're my vessel. You were made for me, thank Dad that I love how he made you.” Lucifer said, smirking.

Sam opened her eyes, sweat was covering her body. She looked around to see that she was in her room at Bobby's. But she doesn’t remember how she got there or that she   
changed. Last thing she remembered was her and Gabe having a good time and then Lucifer ruined it, everything after that went black. Sam got up from the bed, she caught herself in the mirror to see a hand print around her throat, she looked down to see marks on her wrist. 

‘How did this happen?’ Sam thought.

A flutter of wings were heard, there stood Gabriel. Sam was relieved that he was okay. 

“Hey, you're alright.” Sam said, giving Gabe a hug.

Gabriel was tense, but he hugged back. They sat on the bed and talked about what had happened.

“Well, Lucy had gotten a hold of you, hurting you. So I tried to stab him with my blade, but he knocked me back. The blade had gotten out of my hand, but you were able to get it. You tried, but he had grabbed a hold of your throat, then he threw you at a wall. I rushed over to you and decided to get out of there.” 

Sam was taking in the information that Gabriel told her. She didn’t know what to say, but it does explain what happened But Gabriel felt guilty for it. Sam took his hand in hers. 

“Thank you, for saving me.” Sam said.

Gabriel stared, smiling at her, he rubbed his thumb over her hand. 

“I promise you, I won't let my brother take you.” Gabriel said “For as long as I live. I care about you and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Sam was blushing.

“Gabe I-” 

The busted in, Castiel and Dean walked in the room looking pissed.

“You get the hell out of my sister's room!” Dean said, going to tackle Gabe, but he disappeared. 

So Dean fell on the bed right next to Sam. Dean took a look at Sam making sure she's alright. Sam was still blushing at this point, she still didn’t get to tell Gabriel that she felt the same. But she has a feeling that he knows.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days, Sam hadn’t seen Gabriel since then. But she has seen him in her dreams. She hadn’t taken the necklaces off that Gabriel had given her, the symbol that was on it, she didn’t know what it was. It doesn’t bother her, but she would like to know what it is.   
Dean decided that they should take a road trip, while Cas was on the search for God. And to get her mind off of the whole Lucifer thing.   
__________________________________________________________________

“I told you to take the exit back on 85.” Sam said.

“Ok, but how was I supposed to know it would start raining.” Dean said.

“It's called the news, ever heard of it?” Sam said.

“Whatever, let's just get a room and wait out the storm.” Dean said, going to the front desk “Hope they have pie.” 

So the siblings got a room, Sam felt weird about the place though. Especially since the clerk just kept staring at her. They decided to get something to eat, before going to the room. Luckily they had a buffet in the dining room. Sam had gotten her usual salads, while Dean decided to stack up his plate. The siblings enjoyed the food.

“This place is awesome.” Dean said, faced stuffed.

“Don’t talk with your mouth fool.” Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes. Even though they did feel safe, they couldn’t help, but feel uneasy.   
__________________________________________________________________

“Sam, you’ve got to come see this.” Dean said.

Sam looked into the window and there were alot of people in the freezer, gagged and tied. They went to work fast. They both put in their crowbars, ready to pry open the door, but both the siblings were struck in the head.   
When they woke up, they found their hands being tied. In Front of them were people talking among themself's, Sam recognized them as the gods form the party. 

“Winchesters, you're up. Good.” Kali said “Lets chat.”

“What is it that you want.” Dean said.

“How do we defeat Lucifer?” Odin asked.

“You can’t be serious.” Sam said “You actually think that you can defeat him?”

“I don’t see why not.” Kali said.

“Why do you even care, shouldn’t you be helping him.” Dean said.

“Why would we do that, we hate the guy.” Odin said.

“We were planning on killing him, but you're probably right.” Kali said “But if we give him Sam, we might be able to be spared.”

Sam's eyes widen.

“What a minute, you're not about to give up my sister, no way.” Dean said.

“You don’t have a choice.” Kali said.

The doors busted open and in walked Gabriel. Hey looked somewhat pissed.

“Loki!” Odin said “Or should we call you something else?”

“Nope, don’t even try that. Don’t play sweet when I know you want to kill me. We can do that after the Heaven and Hell war is over.” Gabriel said “I just here to get the kids and go.”

“That's gonna be hard to do.” Kali said “Since their bonded to me.”

“Of course you used blood magic, why am I not surprised. Fine what kind of deal do you wanna make.” Gabriel said.

“Help us kill Lucifer.” Kali said.

Gabriel looked over at Kali, making sure that she wasn’t lying.

“Alright, but first I want a chat with those two.” Gabriel said, taking the Winchester with him. 

When they got to a room, they knew it was safe because of the symbols on the walls. Gabe untied them.

“You two alright?” Gabriel said, looking right at Sam. 

“Peachy.” Dean said.

“Were good, thanks.” Sam said.

“So what the plan, how do we get out of here.” Dean said.

“No plan Deano, you two are trapped here. Unless we somehow break the spell.” Gabriel said “Which is really hard to do.”

“Son of a bitch, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Dean yelled.

“Maybe we should just give me up.” Sam said.

“Don’t you think, for one second that we're gonna do that. You're not going with that man.” Dean said. 

“Then what do we do?” Sam asked “It might just be the only way to stop this. I don’t want to watch you, Bobby, Cas, or Gabe get killed. Dean I don’t think that there's another opposition.” 

“There might be.” Gabriel said, looking at Sam. Determination in his eyes.   
__________________________________________________________________  
The ride back to Bobby's was quiet. Both the Winchester were just tired. Why did the world have to rest on their shoulders, it just didn’t make any sense. Sam's mind was replaying what had happened. Lucifer came, he tried to get to her. Gabriel stopped him, now Gabriel's dead. But there is a part of her that still believes that he’s alive, after all. He is the Trickster.


	6. Chapter 6

“It's alright Dean. I got him.” 

Was the last thing that Sam said to him before jumping into the hole. No amount of alcohol can wash away the image of seeing his sister as she fell with the devil inside her. After the incident he tried everything to get her back, he even tried to make a deal with Crowley. Crowley wished he could have helped, but he didn't have that much power. So he did the only thing he could do, drink. He had given up, Bobby was giving up, but for some reason Castiel wouldn’t stop. Him and Crowley had non stop working on bringing Sam back. 

“Dean.” Cas said.

Dean turned to look at Cas, not really caring.

“I believe we found a way to bring Sam home.” Cas said.

“Sammy’s gone Cas.” Dean said, drinking “There's no way to bring her back.”

“That's where you're wrong Squirrel.” Crowley said “Did a little digging and it turns out that we can open the cage again without going to Hell. All we need is a witch and an 

Archangel.”

“One problem there are no more Archangels.” Dean said “Either in the cage or dead.”

“Not all of us.”

Dean's eyes widded to see Gabriel standing and alive. 

“I know you say I 'got stabbed by my brother', but it's me Dean. I'm the Trickster, remeamber.” Gabriel said “And I want Sam away from my brother.”

Dean didn’t have words to say, so he just nodded. Putting down his beer and getting his coat and following them out.  
______________________________________________________________

The boys got everything that they needed, they were ready to start. But they were waiting for Crowley. 

“How much longer is he gonna be?” Dean asked, being impatient.

“Dean relax, he’s gonna show up.” Cas said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

In just a second there he was. Crowley and a red haired woman had appeared.

“Sorry for the wait, but this hage wouldn’t hurry up.” Crowley said.

“Fergus, don’t you call me a hage. Besides we made it, didn't we.” The woman said “Hi boys, I’m Rowena, Fergus' mother.”

“I don’t care.” Dean said “I want my sister out of the cage, so just do it.” 

“Very well.” Rowena said, starting up the spell.

She mixed in some stuff, she grabbed a hold of Dean and took some of his blood. She took the most personal item that was Sam’s, which was the necklaces that Gabriel had given her Lucifer had taken off of her, and dipped it into the mix. She then drew a pattern on the ground and placed the necklaces in the middle. 

“You need to focus on the necklaces, put your energy into it and think about Sam.” Rowena said. 

Gabriel nodded, he closed his eyes and did as told. Rowena had started chanting something, but he wasn’t paying attention to it, he was more focused on Sam. The ground started to shake, but he didn’t care, he kept on focusing.

“Gabriel.”

He opened his eyes, he heard Sam. When he looked at the ground where the necklace was, there she was. Sam.   
Gabriel didn’t waste any time, she threw his jacket over her. Her body was covered in dirt, blood, and scars. Gabriel was gonna kill Lucifer when he gotten the chance. 

“Sam, Sam. Can you hear me?” Dean asked, getting beside her.

Sam slowly opened her eyes. “Dean.”

Dean was happy, crying at the point. He got her from Gabe’s arms and hugged her tight. Sam didn’t want to let her brother go, she saw Cas and waved him over. Castiel had managed to get into the hug. Their family was completed once again.   
__________________________________________________________________  
The group went back to Bobby’s. Bobby imitedly took Sam into his arms. Bobby had decided to celebrate, so he went down to the store to get beer and get a list of whatever Dean was gonna make. Dean was helping Sam, except when she wanted a shower. He let her do that herself, but he is staying outside of the door, just in case anything happens and she needs him. Dean hasn't been like this since she was a kid and when she started dating. But she just got back from Hell, with the Devil himself and who knows what happened in there. But what he does know is that she’s not leaving his side again.


End file.
